Because Of You
by Estelle-Sosa
Summary: Recovering from a traumatic relationship is never easy. But with the determination of a friend, the true love from a fellow WWE Superstar, and the power to finally let go...anything is possible. Or so she thought.  Rated T just to be safe!


**Disclaimer: If I actually owned the WWE and its affiliates...would I **_**honestly**_** be reading and writing fanfiction? :D**

I couldn't stand it any longer. My best friend lay in her bed, cuddled up into the fetal position, tears flooding her usually bright green eyes that used to hold emotion.

Her silvery blonde hair bunched up in a messy bun. She wore her blue Nirvana shirt and short shorts for nearly 2 weeks in a row. Her muscles were probably sore from staying in that miserable position for weeks on end, besides the need to use the restroom.

Valerie Walker had never been like this. Until _he_ broke up with her. I wanted to murder him for emotionally killing my best friend. Did he not know how many times I had to run to her room when I heard her blood curdling screams? Did he know how many times I had to hold her through her tearfilled nights just to get her to go back to sleep?

He had cut her deep and he didn't even seem to care. The balls of that man. Yeah, he was a jerk on-screen and Valerie wasn't too nice either...but she didn't deserve this.

How can you come right out and say you've been cheating on your girlfriend with her sworn enemy, beat her and leave her for dead, and then break up with her over a text?

Watching with saddened eyes as Valerie let out another sob, I knew I had to do something. And the helpless, emotion-drained face that stared back at me confirmed that.

"Val, honey?" My voice was soothing, probably a refreshing break from _his_ booming voice. My eyes couldn't look at her, for I knew I would run the another way sobbing as well.

Like usual, Valerie didn't answer me. So I descended into the room from my hesitant spot at the doorway. "Val, talk to me please." I sat on the edge of her bed, careful to not sit on her legs.

I couldn't help myself and I ended up looking at her face. Her once caramel-coloured skin was pale from malnutrition. I wanted to kick myself for not being harder on her to eat, but she strongly refused. She claimed she couldn't hold anything down.

Considering all she had been through, I didn't want to come off as a stubborn bitch. So I just left her go.

Her head lifted off the pillow and her eyes locked with mine. My breathe hitched in my throat, and just as my mouth parted to plead one more time, she caught me off guard.

"My life is over. I need help. Save me Jenny."

That was it. I was no longer on the verge of tears, her plead for help was enough to get me, the toughest bitch in the WWE, to shed more tears that day than I shed in my lifetime.

My tattooed arms wrapped around her slender frame. The first thing I noticed was that she had deffinitely lost weight and her once tight Nirvana shirt was exceptionally baggy on her. The dark circles under her eyes also matched the colour of her shirt, her eyelids partly drawn shut and swollen with tears.

"I'm sorry honey," I choked out as I held her closer to me. We had always been close but I felt that this scenario brought her even closer to me. We were barely inseperaple besides the fact she wanted to lay in bed everyday and probably wished she'd die more than once.

"I'm sorry for all the bullshit in your life and I'm sorry for not listening to you...when you said he was evil."

"Do you believe me now?" Her voice was nearly inaudible and was softer than the pillow her bruised and battered arms were lying on.

I nodded and handed her a tissue from the chair beside her. "I believe you now, Val. I believe you. And I've seen what he can do-inside the ring and out. But..."

I stopped short, looking around the dimly lit room and then my eyes stopped back to her. She seemed to be waiting for me to finish my train of thought.

"But?" She started me off.

"But I think you should go and clean yourself up...right now. Get out of this bed and we could go shopping at that store you used to love at the mall."

She struggled to sit up, but she got there with a few winces and hisses of pain due to her bruised and scarred body. "The keywords are '_used to.' _Maybe I don't like to shop anymore."

"Come on, Val! You know I hate running up the 'down' escalators by myself! Please come along! We can stop for some fro-yo...there's that buy one get 2 free sale for all cute belts and purses...PLEASE? I'm _begging_ you!"

Val's face was practically the same emotionless shell I scanned over not even 2 minutes ago. But suddenly the unthinkable happened and I was taken back as much as she probably was.

Her smile wasn't fake; it was her beautiful hundred watt smile everyone had fallen for.

And suddenly I knew the old Valerie Walker was back.

**A/N: Okay, that is the end of chapter one. I hope all you enjoyed this as much as I did even though this first chapter already pulled on the heart strings. D: PLEASE R&R and I will love you forever!**


End file.
